Oportunidad tomada
by Plateus
Summary: Logro volverse Genin en su segundo intento , Logro tener como maestro a Hayate Gekko ,logro obtener las espadas Kibas por accidente , Logro crear un poder similar al Susanoo , logro aprender Fūinjutsu despues y finalmente logro encontrar varias novias. Eso logro obtener Naruto uzumaki. NaruGirlsUzuHarem. historia adoptada Toaneo07
1. chapter 1

**La oportunidad tomada**

 **Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto y la historia a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 , yo solo la continuo con su autorizacion.**

 **"Logro convertirce en Gennin en su segundo intento , logro de tener de sensei a Hayate Gekko , logro aprender Fūinjutsu** **despues ,** **logro obtener las espadas Kibas por accidente** **, logro crear un poder similar al Susanoo y finalmente logro tener varias novias. Eso logro obtener Naruto Uzumaki. NaruGirlsUzuHarem."**

 _A la segunda_

Oh las casualidades. Sucesos aleatorios que aparecen en momentos que cambian el curso de la historia, Nuestra historia es un poco complicada debido hay algunos cambios a tener en cuenta. Por ejemplo una pequeña casualidad que cambio a principio de la historia. Esa pequeña casualidad seria que dos maestros de la academia ninja de Konoha se hayan emfermado el mismo dia. Parece que no es la gran cosa , pero en este tipo de historias , el minimo detalle puede definir el curso de todo. Y es mucho mas importante si tal cambio tiene relacion con nuestro heroe favorito: Naruto Uzumaki.

Esos dos profesores en particular eran partidarios contra Naruto por lo cual la simple deduccion de que ellos eran los que entorpecian la enseñansa al jinchuriki. Ellos junto a Mizuki tenian el deseo de evitar que Naruto triunfara como ninja y por ello siempre cooperaban para hacer imposible la posibilidad de logro para Naruto en sus pruebas. Naruto era despistado, sufria de grave falta de atencion y era un bromista , eso era claro pero el era perceverante ,decidido y valiente ademas que si se tiene en cuenta su innata curiosidad ,su deseo de apreder jutsus , su gran cantidad de chakra a tan corta edad , su habilidad innata en sigilo al ser capaz de hasta pintar el monte Hokage de dia y con una ropa naranja brillate que se ve desde Suna hasta que es tarde , burlar a ninjas de nivel chunin y hasta jounin , da testimonio de que tenia talento bruto pero si no se le hacia algo inmediatamente ya que esta apunto de entrar en la adolescencia , Naruto seguiria siendo ese mismo niño burlon y bobo que no presta atencion a sus estudios ninja ya que mantendria esa misma aptitud que jamas sera corregible . Pero el destino quiso evitar todo eso

Con esos dos profesores emfermos y Mizuki que habia tomado un dia libre en ese mismo momento fue lo que decidio el futuro de Naruto Uzumaki. Dos chunnin que son reconocidos por todos , Izumo y Kotetsu quienes por ordenes del hokage remplazaron a los dos instrutores y Iruka remplazando a Mizuki . Ellos empezaron a llamar a los estudiantes para que tomaran el examen. Este tipo de examen es diferente porque permetia a los de la clase B en el cual tenian estudiantes de variadas edad entre siete a once años pero casualmente ninguno de esos niños se le es permitido debido a que no superaban las expectativas, no se esperaban otro Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha por lo que las esperanzas no eran tan altas. Es decir obvio que algunos no serian capaces ninguno de los tres jutsus reglamentarios , es por eso que la clase B era para mas que nada encontrar posibles prodigios y es por eso que los de la clase B son todos estudiantes jovenes.

-Naruto Uzumaki-Llamo Kotetsu mirando el nombre del niño , que el y su amigo le agradaban un poco . Otra casualidad al parecer .Ellos como porteros y Iruka siendo el que por una casualidad sin misterios es quien siempre atrapa al rubio en sus jugarretas eran espectadores de todas las bromas que el pequeño rubio y como se las ingeniaba para esquivar a casi todos sus perseguidores . Kotetsu tambien penso en ello y miro al pequeño rubio acercarce hacia ellos con una mirada determinada en sus ojos que impresiono levemente al Chunin de cabellos en puntas -Vaya ¿vas a tomar el examen? Eres un renacuajo para esto.

-¡No me importa! ¡yo pasare este este examen y sera un paso mas para ser hokage De Veras-Dijo fuertemente Naruto intentando hacer valer su punto pero consiguio solo risas de parte de sus compañeros de clase. Izumo rio en voz baja pero no maliciosamente como los demas , el chico le parecia interesante ya que le daba momentos entretenidos en su horario de guardia en la entrada de la aldea. El Chunin hizo una seña al rubio para que le siguiera ya que debian de hacerle la prueba en un salon aparte, no como lo algunos en mostrar a la clase todo el examen para que supieran como era o al menos eso pensaron los dos Chunin y posteriormente tomara su examen.

La cosa es que no era como lo esperaban sinceramente .Si , admitia que el chico era rapido y escurridiso ya hasta ninas de mediano y alto nivel el era capas de evadirlos y ocultarce , siendo solo el Chunin de la cicatriz el unico capaz de encontrarlo , un logro que es de respetar para ambos Chunnin .Pero la cosa es que Naruto hizo el jutsu de **Sustitucion y Transformacion** perfectamente algo que muchos niños de su edad del rubio no podian hacer y mas que es un huerfano. La prueba escrita no fue la gran cosa , Naruto logro obtener un 9 y Kotetsu noto que si Naruto logro responder bien las preguntas estaba igual el misterio que en las notas del pequeño siempre eran la mas baja puntuacion. La prueba de Taijutsu fue deficiente pero a la vez cuestionable , el chico no tenia una postura de taijutsu correta, ni la basica de la academia pero Naruto era capaz de usar la imaginacion e improvisar para seguir combatiendo, decidieron darle una C pero con una nota de advertencia en aprender un nuevo estilo de Taijutsu. Genjutsu fue muy pesimo por lo que no le dieron problema. Lanzamientos de armas fue mas o menos superior a lo normal por lo que paso satisfactoriamente. Despues la prueba de clones.

-¿ Que tengo que hacer el jutsu de clones? ¡Pero es mi peor tecnica!-

-Anda niño, no es tan serio ademas no importa si lo haces bien o no, con tus resultados podrias pasar-Trato de alentar Izumo mirando como Naruto se deprimia pero de igual modo sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Si naruto si huvieras sacado u como sacas siempre el jutsu te lo hubiera tomado como obligatorio el jutsu pero tus calificaciones te dan un promedio total de 7,2y si desapruebas se iria a un 6,7 haci que pasas , raspando pero paras-comento Iruka

-Bueno veamos aqui voy-

 **POOF**

-¡AH! rayo otra vez , me salio mal esta porqueria de jutsu-

Izumo fruncio el ceño mirando, el clon Kotetsu noto como Naruto bajaba la mirada en una expresion de derrota pero las palabras de Izumo hizo que alzara la mirada.

-Vaya, esto es interesante, le pusiste demaciado chakra ¿No te dijeron que este jutsu necesita una pequeña cantidad de chakra?-

-Eh no, solo nos dijieron como hacerla. Yo practique unas cuantas semanas para dominarla pero cuando vi como era mi clon, le pregunta a Mizuki-sensei del porque y el me ignoro. Entonces tuve mi primera prueba hace unos meses e hice el jutsu pero me dijieron que al no hacerlo no pase y eso que pude con los otros dos pase.

-Espera ¿Quieres decirme que ya sabias el jutsu de **Sustitucion** y **Transformacion** antes ? ¿Me equivico?

-No, es mas, esas tecnicas fueron faciles ¡Me ayudabana salirme de los problemaso esconderme de mis perseguidores! Pero el clon evito que pasara- Los tres profesores se miraban con caras serias, Iruka penso que ese dia unos de los profesores habia faltado pero el lo iva a reemplazar pero Mizuki y el otro le dijeron que no habia problema que ellos se encargaran de tomar el examen el al final fue convencido y le dejo el trabajo a sus compañeros , ahora pensaba si no hubiese faltado las cosas serian diferentes.

-Bueno hay dos razones por la que no lograste el jutsu una no le pusiste el suficiente chakra, lo saturaste del el y la otra te faltaron algunos sellos del jutsu, pero bueno ven a recoger tu bandana ninja correspondiente- Felicito kotetsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa, de que finalmente era un ninja, que lo habia logrado, que habia dado un paso mas cerca para ser hokage. Los tres Chunin no se sorprediron cuando los ojos azules del pequeño Uzumaki brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas de alegria pero si se sorpredieron cuando el pequeño le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-Gracias muchas gracias, se lo agra...

-Espera naruto_ Interrumpio el de la cicatriz

-Que pasa Iruka-sensei- Su exprencion paso de duda a terron-Q ue que acaso no meresco aprobar-

-Cierra los ojos-

-Que-

-Que cierres los ojos

Cuando el rubio cerro los ojos, sintio una tela alrededor de su cabeza y algo metalico sobre su cabeza.

-Felicidades naruto te graduaste de la academia ninja-

-Shif shif ¡GRACIAS SENSEIS, AHORA ESTOY A UN PASO MAS DE SER HOKAGE!- A cada palabra del rubio los Chunin no podian dejar de sonreir, ese niño tenia un gran futuro, su gran corazon era un sol , si tan solo los aldeanos y algunos shinobis supieran diferenciar al contenido del contenedor verian lo que es ese rubio hiperactivo. Izumo y Kotetsu reian entre dientes al ver tal muestra de hiperactividad y alegria , cuando voltearon a Iruka vieron que tenia una mirada seria.

-Chicos esto lo deve saber Lord Hokage de inmediato , es inaceptable.

-Lo se, el chico tiene talento, puedo verlo en sus hojos pero han entorpecido en sus estudio. Mph, no puedo creer que hay ninjas que le odian ¿acaso no saben diferenciar del contenido del contenedor?

-Si, en fin. Oigan si las cosas salen bien podemos visitar al muchacho, me dio pena que no sepa taijutsu pero tiene talento.

-Si seria interesante.

Otra casualidad seria que los tres Chunin sabian del Kyubi pero no odiaban a Naruto. Esa es una casualidad importante.

-¿Tendre un solo maestro, viejo?-Pregunto Naruto curioso al tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi que asintio levemente mirando a Naruto que portaba con orgullo su banda ninja en la frente. Habia pasado una semana desde que Naruto se habia vuelto Genin y cabe decir que muchas cosas habian sucedido aunque no estuviera presente el heredero aun sin saber del clan Uzumaki.

La investigacion contra los maestros corruptos, la noticia de infiltrados de Orochimaru en la aldea, El plan de estudios de la academia ninja y finalmente la revelacion sobre el examamen de Naruto. El consejo en si se volvio un hervidero al saber que el jinchuriki del nueve colas habia logrado graduarce antes de tiempo, los civiles se horrorisaron ante ellos pero los jefes de clanes mostraron su sorpresa por el hecho de que se consideraba de que un supuesto bueno para nada era en realidad alguien capaz, solo que no paso por el mal uso en la educacion del mencionado jinchuriki. Los consejeros le habian dicho que era mejor darle entrenamiento en vez de ponerlo con las misiones de rango D ya que estas eran para mejorar el trabajo en equipo y debido que no habia mas cupos en otros equipos Genin le serian un gasto de tiempo inecesario y era mejor que el mencionado deje atras su estupidis in extremis atras y se comporte como un ninja hecho y derecho. Ademas con el entrenamiento de un Jounin a tiempo completo haria que fuera mas fuerte y traiga fama a la aldea.

-Si Naruto. Los equipos ya estan llenos y la gran mayoria de los equipos Gennin anteriores aun no poseen vacantes asi que no se podra, no por ahora. Pero he hablado con el consejo ninja y el hecho que te graduaste temprano se te dara un maestro de tiempo completo hasta que te consiga un equipo disponible , en vez de hacer misiones entrenaras sin descansar , velo de este modo te haras mas fuerte para poder hacerte hokage.

-Enserio es grandioso , ¡De Veras!

\- Asi es, es mas , para mostrar que hablo enserio, te dare algunas ayudas cuando tenga tiempo libre ¿Ok Naruto? ¡bien! Mnn entonces es tiempo para que conoscas a tu maestro. Hayate pasa- Dijo Sarutobi permitiendo la entrada de un hombre mayor de veinte años, con el traje Jounin estandar, de cabello castaño , piel palida y una expresion similar a cuando estas emfermo. Hayate tosio varias veces sacando un gotita Anime al que seria su alumno. Hayate sabia que era un honor de parte del hokage en haberle seleccionado para entrenar a Naruto porque habia otros mas calificados para entrenarlo como Kakashi o Anko, por ello debia de demostrarle al contenedor del bijuu que el era capacitado. El continuado tomo su katana aun enfundada y la poso enfrente a Naruto.

-Naruto , mi nombre es Hayate Gekko , te juro en nombre de mi espada que te entrenare sin descansar. Hare que me ames , abrazes y llores por el camino de la espada y que la uses para lo que un hokage debe hacer ¡Proteger a la aldea! ¡Naruto! ¡¿dime eres capaz de proteger a todos los aldeanos, ninjas y quien seas con todas tus fuerzas como un hokage debe hacer ¡Porque si es asi te enseñare todo lo que se!- Menciono con fuerza Hayate aunque tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no tozer. Sabia bien que sus palabras eran mas que para motivar a su alumno , era para motivar a un ninja que tenia el sueño casi imposible de volverse hokage cuando tenia a casi toda la poblacion en su contra pero todos, absolutamente todos en Konoha ha escuchado alguna vez de las palabras ruidosas del niño y al ver como la mirada de Naruto se encendia sin cesar fue respuesta suficiente para Hayate. Porque si iba a tomar un estudiante, el iba a entrenar al que sera el mas grande. Hayate tosio un poco mientras sonreia al ver a Naruto hablar con entusiasmo e hiperactividad, ya sabia que diria su novia Yugao, el se acabara metiendo en un asunto muy grande. Pero que mas daba , debia tomar aquella oportunidad...

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Plateus**

 **Originalmente hecho por Tonaeo07**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Comienzo Diferente

_**Es malo darle a un hiperactivo una espada.**_

A simple vista uno pensaría que no era posible que haya ocurrido eso. A simple vista parecía imposible que eso haya ocurrido. A simple Vista todo era una jodida broma del destino porque nadie creería que el que fue hacia un 9 meses atrás el niño de ahora once años Naruto Uzumaki conocido como el Dobe, el perdedor, el hiperactivo niño cabeza hueca y demás títulos era capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

En ese momento. Y a simple vista cuando Naruto se había graduado temprano parecía, para algunos pocos, que quizás era para bien….no Se confundan, si lo era….pero entonces hay cosas que hace que uno tire de sus cabellos con horror.

"¡Si! ¡Ahora es tiempo para probar mi nueva técnica! ¡Ahora necesita un nombre!... ¡oh al demonio, solo diré BOOM!". Y seguido de eso se Escuchó un tremendo sonido explosivo que resonó por toda la aldea e hizo que muchos saltaran con nerviosismo y temor mientras algunos Shinobis se tensaban por un momento antes de dejarlo ser ya que estaban muy acostumbrados a esas explosiones. Por otro lado dentro de un campo de entrenamiento un Jounin de aspecto enfermo de cabello castaño jalaba con fuerza el cuello de su camisa mientras a un lado una ANBUs de cabello purpura se golpeaba la frente al ver la gran nube de humo frente suyo.

"Hayate, te quiero mucho, en serio que te quiero…..pero darle libros de Fuinjutsu al niño fue una jodida metida de pata."

"¿Cómo iba a saber de esto? Creí que era mejor que el chico estuviera en contacto con su clan pero no sabía que sería a tal extremo" La voz de Hayate estaba tan estrangulada que uno se sorprendería al ver que el hombre seguía en pie tanto por lo tenso que estaba y lo demostraba su propia voz. Estaba tan jodidamente impactado a los lejos que puede ser su estudiante a causar destrucción, quizás sea eso, que en la sangre del niño reside la hiperactividad y locura de lo su casi extinto clan, no por nada Hayate aún no podía olvidar los cuentos de terror que su padre le conto sobre una mujer que llevaba el apellido Uzumaki cuando era niño y que decía que fue una loca hiperactivacausaproblemas

Durante muchísimo tiempo, lo cual le dejo levemente traumado y más ahora a Hayate…aunque el juraba que escuchaba a su padre murmurar algo sobre "habanero sangriento" y "tomate" algunas veces poco después de contarles esas historias….aunque por qué su padre teme a dicho vegetal es algo que se le escapaba al Jounin ascendido desde que fue seleccionado para ser maestro de Naruto Uzumaki.

Y hablando del diablo…

"¡Si! ¡Eso fue tan genial, Dattebayo!" Grito el niño rubio mientras limpiaba su rostro manchado por la explosión después de intentar crear técnicas explosivas a base de los cuentos que la novia de su maestro le contaba de los ninjas antiguos y como Naruto le encantaba aprender Jutsus intento replicar una técnicas del mismísimo salamandra Hanzo. Que no haya muerto por lo mismo ya de por si es un milagro pero igual un shock en como un simple niño de diez años es capaz de causar terror a un pueblo, no por poseer un Bijuu, con ser simplemente hiperactivo.

Solo había pasado 9 meses desde que Hayate por petición del Hokage termino convirtiéndose en el maestro del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki y ha pasado tantas cosas para ellos dos y algunos otros durante ese simple año. Lo primero que Hayate hizo por Naruto era aprender todo sobre el chico y así saber cómo actuar para así enseñar correctamente al chico, así aprendió que los gustos del chico era el ramen y en base a esto ideo un método para entrenar aún más a Naruto el cual si el no cumplía nada de lo que Hayate decía no podría comer ramen lo cual causo que el Jinchuriki se enojara por más de una hora mas no tuvo que otra que ceder, después de ello comenzó un intensivo entrenamiento que consistía en dos bases, Taijutsu y control de Chakra, Hayate le enseño un estilo de pelea que el tomo después de ser Chunin aunque no era mucho, más Naruto logro acomplejar movimientos aleatorios para golpear el enemigo, era mejor así ya que Hayate no quería que Naruto se lanzara a golpear al enemigo y esperar por pura suerte que lograra conectar un golpe.

Además de ello estaban los ejercicios de escalar los árboles y caminar por el agua además de infundir la cantidad correcta de Chakra en armas como Kunai y shuriken, cuando Naruto ya aprendió a caminar por el agua y demás, Hayate le daba terribles palizas en enfrentamiento de un rio o una superficie vertical. Naruto se quejó, en serio que lo hizo, porque al principio de todo eso él no lograba completar correctamente las expectativas de Hayate al aprender una lesión, por ello no comía mucho ramen pero Hayate, obligatoriamente en algunos casos y suplicando en otras, para que el comiera comida sana como pescado, carne, lechuga y frutas, eso fue bueno ya que abrió la mente a Naruto en que el ramen no era todo aun cuando seguía adorando aquel platillo y como Hayate era Jounin y Naruto ya un ninja registrado ninguna tienda se podía negar en venderle algo a Naruto y/o cobrarle con precios altos.

Duraron esa rutina por más de cuatro meses y dos semanas, tanto porque Naruto realmente necesitaba practicar sus control de Chakra e incluso entonces hizo algunos muchos más difíciles también debía de aprender bien movimientos de Taijutsu para así pelear correctamente, obviamente el chico jamás le ganaría pero le fue un reto tanto por su resistencia y su perseverancia además sin contar con su hiperactividad en hacer trampas o ataques sorpresivos. Después de ello entonces apareció la novia de Hayate, Yugao uzuki que a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros ANBUs y para suerte para nuestro héroe no tenía mala voluntad contra Naruto, después de todo ella es amiga de Aoba y Kakashi por lo que en una noche de borrachera supo quién era el padre del rubio además todas las ANBUs femeninas admiraban mucho a la mujer que fue llamada "la habanero sangriento" que causo que ninjas de Kumo se cagaran en sus pantalones ante su presencia y la que termino siendo madre del rubio Uzumaki ,así que si bien Yugao no entreno en casi nada a Naruto si aporto su pedacito de ayuda como tal contarle historias de sus misiones no secretas ,hablarles de los aspectos de los ninjas , la historia en general del mundo ninja ,los Kekkei Genkais ,los clanes ,los diferentes tipos de misiones ,lo que verdaderamente implica la posición de un Kage ,los países ,los diferentes estilos de combates como Bojutsu tomando de ejemplo ,le hablo de todo de cómo fue los tiempos antes de las naciones ninjas hasta que existían ninjas marionetista ,no quería que el estudiante de su novio fuera un tarado ignorante además para Yugao fue calmante comentarle esas cosas y ayudar a Naruto ya que alivia un poco su carga de ser una ANBU pero sobre todo finalmente el otro regalo que la mujer le dio fue permitir a Naruto que viviera con ella y Hayate ,ella fue capaz de ver lo horrible el lugar en donde vivía el niño y por ello le invito a vivir en su apartamento que tenía suficiente cuartos para que él podría vivir con ellos sin ningún problemas.

Después de todo a los ANBUs se le paga muy bien.

Ese cambio trajo una consecuencia la cual sería que los vecinos de la sede de apartamentos en donde residían se mudaran y algunos amigos de Yugao la despreciaron pero ella no era una elite por nada tanto en habilidad como agilidad emocional y mental así que ella no le presto ninguna atención a ello mas solo golpeo la mierda a los imbéciles que le ofendieron. Increíblemente el Sandaime le dio una buena recompensa sin saber porque. Por otro lado esto causo que Naruto no vistiera esa horrible cosa naranja sino un simple pantalón negro, una camisa azul y una bufanda naranja en el cuello además de su hitaite en la frente, nada ostentoso o molesto como un mono naranja más brillante del sol, también a Naruto comenzó a comer mejor y recibir unos que otros regaños de Yugao cuando dejaba desorden en su habitación que igual pagaba con el dinero que tenía dado por el Sandaime mensualmente (en realidad era de Jiraiya pero era un dato sin importancia) pero la mujer de cabello purpura de verdad si le metió miedo al rubio así que dócilmente siguió sus órdenes pero de otro modo a él le agradaba muchísimo porque….por primera vez ,él se sentía querido. Naruto sentía que él tenía una familia. Una familia con un hombre que le hacía hacer trabajos aburridos y que le sacaba la mierda en combate y una mujer calmada, algunas veces fría, pero amable y cariñosa a su modo pero entonces también insistía en enseñarle cosas que aun cuando las aprendió les parecía una tortura por el aburrimiento pero si…aun con todo eso, para el eran sentirse en familia. Naruto no sabría si quizás eso fue planeado por el Sandaime pero igual el mismo podía decir que no importaba ya que igual había obtenido algo que él deseaba con tanto desespero.

Tener alguien que esté interesado genuinamente en él.

Durante esos tres meses y dos días que siguieron Naruto aprendio mucho del mundo ninja en general y por extensión aprendio algo singular, como tal el Fuinjutsu que dice ser una especialidad del maestro del Yondaime Hokage, los poderosos ataques Kayakujutsu de salamandra Hanzo y demás cosas sobre el arte del sellado así que pensando que su entrenamiento hasta ese entonces se ha centrado en Taijutsu, control de Chakra ,conocimientos ninjas y sigilos pensó que se merecía algo propio ya que su maestro le negaba su deseo de aprender algún Ninjutsu y así le pidió a Hayate información de Fuinjutsu lo cual el Shinobi sin ningún problema le dio información básica pero entonces vino….lo que uno llamaría el reinado del terror de Naruto Uzumaki. El arte del sellado es una complejidad tan grande que tienen muchas funciones tan alocadas, estaban hablando que es el Fuinjutsu parte esencial de uno de los más peligroso Jutsu de todos los tiempos; el hiraishin no Jutsu y sin contar que con el Fuinjutsu se puede sellar a una bestia con colas en un ser humano se decía que el arte del sellado tenía su propia base de peligrosidad, además Naruto era un Uzumaki y está en su sangre aprender de lo que sería su patrimonio por derecho así que él lo aprendio de una manera tan rápida que exigió/pidió a su maestro más del tema. Hay un dicho que dice así "si pasa a la primera ,fue un accidente ,si pasa a la segunda ,fue una coincidencia ,si pasa a la tercera entonces alguna mierda estoy haciendo mal" lo cual eso explicaría como una vez Naruto termino lastimando su brazo intentando hacer un sello explosivo personalizado ,dos días después estaba como nuevo ,la segunda vez se puede decir que fue una coincidencia pero la tercera se hizo muy claro que el chico jamás aprendería y que por muy buen factor de curación tenia terminaría volándose el brazo si seguía con sus experimentos sin precaución alguna así que con permiso del Hokage a Naruto se le enseño el **Jutsu Clones de Sombra** y el **Shunshin no Jutsu** para que así no sufriera daño en hacer sus experimentos. Ayudo, si, muchísimo pero complico las cosas con algo más porque….

Naruto era un bromista y un niño.

Las bromas, las cosas, los sucesos y las explosiones pusieron de los nervios a la mayoría de los aldeanos de la aldea y lo peor de todo es que nadie podía hacer nada, Naruto con un **Transformación** , un clon y un **Shunshin no Jutsu** era capaz de dejar caer sus bromas y demás sin culpa alguna pero por sobre todo siempre tenía una coartada en cómo estaba entrenando o estaba con su maestro Hayate o cuando podía Yugao, lo cual igual lo defendía al joven rubio aunque si supieran que en verdad el chico era causante de todo ese desmadre entonces no todo sería bonito. Por otro lado con los clones Naruto era capaz de hacer sus creaciones de Fuinjutsu sin salir lastimado hasta que, gracias a la memoria de los clones, aprendía todo lo ganado mentalmente y lograba después hacerla sin ninguna complicación y así pasaron cuatros meses Naruto entrenando en lo físico como fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, entrenando como un loco en control de Chakra, aprender a dominar el **Jutsu de Transformación** ,el de **Sustitución** y el de **Cuerpo Parpadeante** a un nivel superior ,aprender más de Fuinjutsu y finalmente intentar crear sus propios Jutsus patea traseros como el actual ,replicar el Jutsu: minas explosivas de salamandra Hanzo con resultados en donde todo el pueblo están histéricos ante sus nervios porque una aldea ninja es paranoica y que estén escuchando explosiones que fácilmente se pueden confundir con el ataque de un enemigo ponía de los nervios a cualquiera. Y eran Hayate y Yugao que pagaban la consecuencias en como aparecían en grupo Anko, Aoba, Tokuma y Hana, el grupo de vigilancia, rastreo y espionaje más famoso de Konoha considerando sus habilidades siendo los últimos dos un Hyuuga y una Inuzuka y que tenían la cara de aquellos que están preparados para patear el culo a sus enemigos. Eso, no ayudaba a los nervios a Hayate y Yugao.

" Muy bien ¿Qué cojones está pasando…? Oh Gaki, de verdad me alegras el día ¡hahahaha! ¡No puedo creer que esto sea otra falsa alarma! ¡hahaha!" Anko al principio estaba irritada pero al saber el causante de, nuevamente, poner de los nervios a algunas personas en la aldea le causaba muchísima risa, después de todo ella era amiga de Yugao y en algún momento se ha encontrado con Naruto y fueron aleatorios, los momentos en que se toparon cuando el ultimo hacia una broma a alguien que ofendió de alguna manera a su maestro y a su novia por lo que Anko siempre se quedaba con él para ver esos sucesos lo cuales le causaban muchísimas risas.

"Esto debe de ser corregido apropiadamente. Dejar que un niño cause tanto escándalo de tal manera es una ofensa a la aldea. Debería alguien de monitorearle correctamente". Comento calculadoramente Tokuma Hyuuga mientras cruzaba los brazos completamente molesto, el no odiaba al niño por su carga, es más, lo de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga respetaban el sacrificio del muchacho en mantener al Kyubi en su interior ya que en si todos ellos eran iguales, fueron marcados por otros de manera injusta por un bien mayor, los de la rama secundaria supuestamente para defender los secretos de su Doujutsu y Naruto en mantener a la bestia más fuerte del mundo en su interior.

Pero una cosa es respetar y otra es aceptar las boludeces que hace el niño Uzumaki a la aldea.

"Si pero entonces su maestro no hace muy buen trabajo". Aoba movió su Senbon entre sus dientes lanzándole una mirada a Hayate que tosió un poco incómodo y es que él no tenía una gran excusa en permitir a Naruto experimentar en Kayakujutsu y es que cuando lo vieron hacer sellos de manos y reír como desquiciado pues se puso nervioso por lo que no hizo nada. Naruto ignorante del desorden que ha causado solo rio mientras limpiaba el polvo y la suciedad en su ropa, la técnica que había estado haciendo implicaba en la creación de papel con su Chakra en la tierra lo cual fue complicado pero con su control y una fuerte imaginación esa parte es fácil además muy útil ya que incluso pensó en practicar mejor aquello en usar papeles como fuentes de recopilación de información de alguna manera o para atrapar o localizar a su enemigo ,eso era muy útil pero muy complicado más Naruto tenía las ganas de lograrlo. Por otro lado, lo difícil son los papeles bombas, lo que implicaba eso era usar una mínima parte de su Chakra como un marcador y así hacer los sellos correspondientes lo cual se fusionaban en los papeles transformados y así estos atrapan a su enemigo para posteriormente ser víctima de una explosión pero escribir con Chakra es difícil pero peor era para usarlo en Fuinjutsu ya que aquello causaría una terrible explosión al instante si no se tiene cuidado ,después la velocidad y la cantidad de palabras marcadas en los papeles para el Jutsu ,todo eso se debía de hacer a una velocidad rápida lo cual para ser un Jutsu simple de etiquetas explosivas era un Jutsu muy complejo de quizás rango A ya que su mayor peligro era que se podía crear papeles bombas en los puntos ciegos del enemigo y en mayor cantidad. Con razón salamandra Hanzo fue tan temido durante la segunda gran guerra ninja ya que hacer tal técnica demostraba lo temible y habilidoso que fue.

Naruto podía decir que agradecía muchísimo a Yugao por enseñarle sobre la historia ya que le ha ayudado mucho en comprender muchas cosas de las artes ninjas, como tal esta su aun notable habilidad con el **Shunshin** y el de **Sustitución** , el aún no ha comenzado a entrenar pero tenía la intención de ser un experto de esas técnicas ya que quería ser tan habilidoso como Shisui Uchiha y Hanzo que fueron maestro de esas técnicas.

"Mmmm bueno, supongo que hare algo mas ahora hasta que mejore mi control de Chakra y velocidad en escritura de Fuinjutsu con Chakra….mmm oh si…. ¡sensei! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderé Kenjutsu Dattebayo?!". Grito Naruto con fuerza mientras exaltaba a los presentes que en su discusión habían olvidado inicialmente lo que habían venido, es decir, verificar que todo estuviera bien. Hayate al escuchar a su alumno solo suspiro para después asentir la cabeza ya que aun con todo a él se le había pasado por alto que había prometido a Naruto enseñarle el camino de la katana y heredarle sus habilidades en Kenjutsu pero cuando supo lo terrible que era Naruto se centró en ayudarle en lo básico y le tomo un año para que Naruto tuviera la habilidad básica suficiente, Naruto estaba en el nivel de un Genin avanzando y eso porque no tenía experiencia pero con su alocada obsesión con los explosivos, sus planes locos ,su habilidad en el kawarimi ,el Shunshin ,su control de Chakra daría muy buena batalla contra un Chunin aunque claro uno novato. Si, Hayate decidió que era tiempo para enseñarle a Naruto Kenjutsu. Por otro lado alguien pensó que no era correcto.

"¿Kenjutsu? ¿Planeas enseñarle al mocoso Kenjutsu? ¿En qué estás pensando, Hayate?". Inquirió sin preámbulo Hana Inuzuka dándole una mirada de cuestionamiento a Hayate. Hana se puede decir que era una mujer Inuzuka suave y amable pero no todos pueden ser principalmente personas de esas mismas características, todos tienen sus lados malos ,Hana aun podía recordar el trauma del ataque del Kyubi a la aldea y también la muerte de su padre que ella misma tuvo que presenciar, ella al principio odiaba con fervor a Naruto y en lo personal en el fondo quizás lo siga haciendo pero su madre le corrigió de que el niño no era el Kyubi ni alguna clase de monstruo, Hana lo acepto ya al crecer pudo pensar todo con lógica pero el malestar nunca se iba pero igual también estaba el olor natural del chico, una combinación del bosque con el de un zorro ,un olor que la tenía molesta y aun cuando ella era más que eso ,ella no podía dejar la costumbre de evitar al muchacho.

Ella simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con Naruto Uzumaki. No era personal.

"Sí, pensaba hacerlo inicialmente además ¿Cómo no puedo enseñarle Kenjutsu a mi primer alumno?... ¿hay algún problema, Hana Inuzuka?". Pregunto con voz de acero Hayate mirando directamente a la mujer Inuzuka que solo bufo en voz baja antes de que diera un salto hacia el bosque siendo seguida por Tokuma Hyuuga, viendo que los rastreadores se fueron Aoba suspiro y dándole un saludo respetuoso a Hayate y a su novia igual partió, Anko sonrió levemente entre resignada y amable ya que no quería ofender a Yugao y a su novio, con lo que con un saludo para la pareja y un guiño al rubio que tembló nervioso ,Anko partió con una risita en voz baja. Hayate tosió en su puño mientras caminaba hacia Naruto, Yugao le siguió de cerca notando lo tensando que estaban los músculos de Hayate.

"Amor…"

"Tranquila, Yugao, es obvio que no todos aceptaran esto. No me importa coff…que nadie me respete….coff…al menos te tengo conmigo. Eso es lo que importa" Comento Hayate con un suspiro, ser el Jounin personal de Naruto no fue algo muy aceptado para algunos de sus amigos, como ejemplo su viejo compañero de equipo Genin Tokara literalmente escupió al suelo frente suyo diciéndole que mancillaba el honor del Yondaime en entrenar a su asesino, Hayate tuvo que ser contenido por Gai e Iruka para no partirle la cara al que fue un gran camarada años atrás, es que no podía creer que nadie se da cuenta que Naruto era hijo de Minato Namikaze ,el parecido era tan obvio pero entonces muchos le ignorarían si decía esa verdad además que estaba prohibido como un secreto rango SS ,la cual evitaba incluso decírselo a Naruto. Yugao asintió un poco entendiendo su situación porque pasó por lo mismo pero ella se preocupaba aún más de Hayate que ella misma.

"Hayate…si quieres…...podría ayudarte a…."

"No lo creo, Yugao…coff, sé muy bien que está prohibido para los ANBUs para entrenar a personas de menor rango, a menos que sea por orden del Hokage, además…tranquila coff…..esto no será mucho problema."

"Si….tienes razón….eres muy bueno, Hayate, nunca lo dudes" Confeso Yugao con una sonrisa tan amorosa que hizo saltar el corazón del espadachín que sonrió con ganas y el alzo la mirada para ver a su alumno quien sacaba de su portakunai un pequeño pergamino y sacaba en medio de una mota de humo varias armas, una nodachi, una katana y una gunbai, armas viejas de Yugao que colecciono durante sus largas misiones como ANBU y que se la dio a Naruto que no la ha usado porque se ha centrado en su entrenamiento y demás ,el tomo la katana y sello las otras dos armas ,así teniendo la espada se preparó y miro a su maestro junto a su novia con una mirada determinada y Yugao pudo detectar matices de orgullo, cariño, anhelo y amor fraternal dirigidos a ellos y eso es lo que permitía a Yugao soportar lo que ha sucedido porque cuidar y ser parte de la vida de tal joven era algo que la Kunoichi aceptaba con satisfacción. Porque al final.

Naruto valía la pena.

 **################################################################################**

 **MONTE HOKAGE 21:00PM**

Naruto con cuidado limpiaba la katana que estaba entre sus piernas con un paño húmedo mientras la luna en el cielo le cubría en el lugar en el que descansaba el cual es en la cabeza del Nidaime en la montaña de los Hokages. Había pasado unos tres meses desde que Naruto había comenzado a entrenar en Kenjutsu de su maestro Hayate sin dejar a un lado los otros aspectos de su entrenamiento, aprendiendo aún mas de Fuinjutsu y mejorando su control de Chakra ya que era muy necesario, parecía ser que con cada cierto tiempo su Chakra crecía de una manera alocada, quizás sea su entrenamiento pero entonces el tenia muchísimo Chakra y un control que construir para controlar dicho Chakra. Su Kenjutsu había ido bien más se emocionaba y terminaba haciendo spar con enemigos invisibles cuando estaba solo en el campo de entrenamiento que usualmente usaba. En esos días él estaba completamente solo, Hayate había ido a una misión de dos semanas al país de los árboles en búsqueda de los ninjas renegados que una vez perteneció al pueblo escondido de dicha nación y Yugao había ido por dos meses a una varios misiones rango B, A y S lo cual dejo a Naruto por su cuenta en Konoha y que ha pasado investigando sobre Jutsus que él quisiera aprender y que su maestro no le dejaba porque dique apenas era un novato y demás excusas.

"Pero entonces…. ¡no tengo modo de aprenderlo!". Naruto no era aceptado en la biblioteca de la aldea pero entonces podía usar un Henge y entrar, eso fue fácil, y encontró información de Jutsus pero estos eran tan ambiguos que no lo podía entender y era lógico ya que no se debería dejar tal información al aire libre a los espías y enemigos pero entonces aun con la nueva agilidad mental del Uzumaki el seguía siendo en el fondo el niño bobo que no podía entender los tecnicismos así que cuando leyó en cómo hacer un Jutsu de invisibilidad decía algo sobre "la luz debe de pasar…reflejada por los rayos ultravioletas…así adaptarse al entorno" ¡eso nadie le entendería! Naruto suspiro con tristeza cómica, eso era tan injusto pero entonces…no todo esta tan perdido, él había encontrado información de algo sumamente interesante.

Bukijutsu.

Las técnicas de armas aunque simple se podía decir que era quizás el arte ninja más difícil o uno de ellos como el Fuinjutsu, el Senjutsu, Nintaijutsu y Kinjutsu debido a la complejidad de dicho estilo el cual es el manejo de todas las armas ninjas desde shuriken, Kunais o Katanas hasta abanicos de guerras o Kusarigama o Nagitana entre muchísimas más. Pero el Bukijutsu no se trata de cuantas armas se puede manejar, se trata de manejarlas juntas en un estilo de combate altamente clasificado y rítmico, porque aun cuando un ninja sepa manejar una espada no significa que sepa Bukijutsu, un verdadero maestro de esas técnicas sabría manejar una espada, un Kunai y una shuriken en una secuencia de ataques que no pueden ser predichos y que son completamente brutales, agréguenle Chakra y una buena agilidad además de destrezas se podían derrotar a un pelotón de enemigos sin gastar mucho Chakra. Esa es la razón del porque el clan Senju, el clan Hagomoro y el clan Ringo han logrado salir victoriosos a muchas batalla contra ninjas de algunos clanes altamente clasificado como los Uchiha, los Hyuuga y los Yotsuki aunque este detalle era más notable con los Senju contra los Uchiha ya que con un buen manejo del Bukijutsu un Senju común y corriente fue capaz de hacerle frente a un competente Uchiha aun cuando el ultimo tenía el Sharingan, el Bukijutsu no puede ser copiado por el Doujutsu porque el manejo de armas tan simples pero en combinación no puede ser copiado. Esta arte notable también fue lo que impulso a Madara Uchiha a ser reconocido en el campo de batalla como "el hombre de las mil espadas" ya que era capaz de destruir todo un grupo de ninjas usando solo espadas y su ya famosas Gunbai (abanico de guerra) y su Kusarigama aunque claro, Madara Uchiha aprendio ese estilo para contrarrestar la asombrosa habilidad de Hashirama Senju con el Bukijutsu.

Al leer sobre los cuentos de las era de las guerras de clanes en la biblioteca Naruto literalmente se quedó extasiado ante esta información, su maestro Hayate y su novia Yugao le había estado negando enseñarle Ninjutsu desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no le menospreciaba ya que él estaba muy agradecido por toda la ayuda que esas dos personas le ha dado aún no podía dejar el gusto que siempre ha sentido en aprender técnicas badass así que si bien no era Ninjutsu al menos aprendería algo que a su opinión era cool además el sentía que tenía lo necesario para aprender el Bukijutsu y así desde hacía un mes había estado entrenando en ello. Su entrenamiento personal consistió primero en averiguar todo sobre Bukijutsu pero como era poco él le pidió ayuda al viejo Hokage que le comento que su antiguo maestro, Tobirama Senju, también sabría algo sobre el artes de las armas ninjas por lo que Naruto leyó un poco sobre la biográfica del segundo Hokage y aun cuando encontró pocas cosas aprendio algunas más interesantes como tal una técnica de Tobirama Senju llamado "Hiraishingiri" un Jutsu de Kenjutsu que consistía en dos fases; la normal que funciona una estocada agregándole a alta velocidad el Shunshin no Jutsu y finalmente el modo avanzando que se agregaba alguna clase de técnica espacio tiempo que Naruto lo veía sumamente imposible así que se centró en agregarle en sus técnicas de Kenjutsu técnicas ninjas como la **Sustitución** o el **Cuerpo Parpadeante** y de eso nació el cómo idearía su estilo de Bukijutsu.

Un punto que había que tener en cuenta sobre el Bukijutsu que usan algunos ninjas o que unos dicen ser maestros de eso como ejemplo una niña llamada Tenten, que Naruto no conocería a más tardar unos meses, solo lanzan las armas esperando que dieran en el blanco, Tenten lanza una gran cantidad de armas de diferentes clases y usas tácticas para que sean más efectivas, como tal usar hilos ninjas o usar Chakra o usar un poco de Fuinjutsu de sellado de nivel básico ,pero entonces ella no era maestra en usar esas armas directamente ,sabia Kenjutsu ,sabia Bojutsu ,sabia shurikenjutsu pero solo manejaba las armas en sí ,no técnicas de las mismas ,en general a Tenten no se le podía llamar una usuaria de Bukijutsu ,solo una usuaria de varias armas. Naruto en cambio comenzó a usar sus clones para que cada uno tuviera una memoria mental en usar una arma, no es que se convirtió en un maestro e incluso entonces estaba en lo más bajo de un novato, pero entonces él se concretó en aprender como atacar con velocidad y combinando a alta velocidad cada arma que tuviera como pelear usando su nodachi y su katana, armas muy diferente en composición y altura, para así crear un estilo en donde usa lo largo de su nodachi para mantener alejado a su oponente y cuando este burla su defensa en un movimiento rápido atacarle con su katana aunque aquel movimiento se vería bien usando un Tanto.

"Si solo supiera más Jutsus como el Kage shuriken no Jutsu o algo así, en verdad Hayate_ sensei es muy malo en no enseñarme Jutsus cool". Pensó Naruto con un poco de pesar, el tenia tantas ideas e incluso había hecho un tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo en donde mantenía su Nodachi y un par de fuma shuriken sellados pero entonces había otro punto y es que él no tenía mucho dinero, era pobre hasta que duele ya que él jamás ha estado en una misión e incluso una de rango D ,es que él no podía hacer esas misiones porque él no tenía un equipo pero igual esta también que nadie le aceptaría en ayudarle en la aldea ya que todos le odiaban. Sin saber muy bien porque la verdad. Y es que estaba un poco urgente de dinero ya que su gunbai aun cuando era una reliquia exótica estaba dañada en el mango, sus shuriken eran usados, no tenía un Tanto y quería una Zanbato de rango medio pero como se había dicho, era parcialmente pobre.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?". Inquirió una voz que sobresalto a Naruto antes de que miraba encima de su hombro completamente tensado antes de relajarse ya que quien le hablo era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, que estaba en su vestimenta de Hokage excepto que no llevaba el sombrero puesto. Naruto suspiro de alivio ya que por un segundo pensó que se trataba de un posible ninja enemigo pero entonces eso trajo otra cuestión un poco sorprendente y es que según pudo analizar el viejo había estado ahí por más de unos minutos ya que estaba relajado ya que si hubiera llegado en ese momento entonces estuviera tensando por la caminata o por el **Cuerpo parpadeante** pero entonces esta lo sorpréndete "¿Qué tan habilidoso era el sigilo del viejo?". Aunque Naruto se recordó que junto a él estaba el Nidaime Shinobi no kami, el hombre que ha hecho tantas cosas impresionantes desde los tiempos del Nidaime Shinobi no kami Hashirama Senju, Naruto era apenas un novato en lo que se refiere las grandes ligas pero entonces aún era sorpréndete lo habilidoso que era el anciano Hokage.

"Yo viejo ¿Qué cuentas?"

"No mucho, solo me llamo la atención a ver al ninja más impredecible de todos encima de la montaña Hokage a estas horas de la noche. Entonces Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?"

" No mucho, limpiando mi katana y pensando que hacer…..oye viejo….ahora que estas aquí…quizás yo…."

"¿Qué ocurre Naruto?"

"Soy pobre viejo, necesito un poco de dinero para así comprar algunas cosas pero es que no he tenido ninguna misión desde que me gradué….pues ¡ahhhh! Es tan frustrante, viejo ¡porfaaaa! ¡Dame una misión!...por favor…. Bueno, le prometí a Yugao no ser tan hablador pero ¡es que taaannn aburrido hablar como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo!".

"Hahahaha, siempre haces que me alegres con solo simples palabras Naruto."" De verdad se parece muchísimo en Kushina". Pensó con una sonrisa suave Sarutobi mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante para estar al lado de Naruto. Había una razón del porque Naruto no había tenido ninguna misión, las misiones rango D solo sirven para fomentar la unión de los equipos Genin recién formados y así ayudar que el trabajo en equipo sea más eficientes pero Naruto no tenía un equipo y sobretodo Hayate tenía sus propias tareas pero había un hecho que no le gustaba al Sandaime y es que muchos civiles odian muchísimo a Naruto y aun cuando Naruto quisiera dar su ayuda para completar las tareas pedidas por los aldeanos estos mismos despreciaran la ayuda del rubio. Por otro lado quizás era mejor darle un poco de experiencia al Jinchuriki, Naruto era fuerte y él lo sabía muy bien.

Para evitar que Naruto se paralizara en su primera experiencia fuera del confort de la aldea, Sarutobi había hecho unos planes de simulación para que así Naruto estuviera preparado mentalmente ,con maestría Hayate y algunos de los ANBUs leales al Sandaime se disfrazaban para que atacaran a Naruto con la excusa que eran ninjas ocultos o personas malvadas ,la primera vez Naruto en simulación habría muerto en un instante porque el chico no estuvo preparado para el enfrentamiento ,no se le podía culpar ,la mayoría de los Genin no están preparados para el abrupto cambio en el mundo ninja en el que entran ,solo los niños de los clanes ninjas están adiestrado para reaccionar correctamente y aun cuando Naruto es un ninja de un clan él era huérfano ,solo esos ataques simulados podrían ser de ayuda para el Jinchuriki. Después de ese desastres Naruto hizo un voto de jamás rendirse y así logro reaccionar a los diferentes ataques de un posible enemigo y eso sirvió mucho porque resulto que un Genin de ya veinte años se emborracho e intento asesinar realmente a Naruto pero el rubio logro responder con una combinación de Shunshin no Jutsu, un tajo de su katana y una etiqueta explosiva. Sarutobi sabía que mentalmente Naruto estaba preparado pero igual tenía miedo que algo podría resultar mal así que él no le había dado alguna tarea en específico pero viendo que tan ansioso era…quizás era tiempo para que Naruto pruebe su valía.

"Mmmm quizás es tiempo para que tengas una misión….mmm pero no será tan grave ya que será de rango C. espero que la cumplas con eficacia Naruto". Y con una sonrisa suave Sarutobi poso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto que sonrió zorrunamente pero con felicidad al escuchar que tendrá una misión por primera vez y lo mejor es que era de rango C y aun cuando esas misiones no son tan grandes era algo muy bueno. Naruto y Sarutobi no lo sabrían hasta mucho después que el Uzumaki en particular tiene una maldición en que toda las misiones rango C terminaban en embrollos sin nombres.

"Muy bien Naruto pasa mañana por mi oficina y te asignare la misión, junto con un equipo".

"¿Un equipo? .Viejo pero habías dicho que no había más cupo en los otros equipos, como es eso posible".

"Veras Naruto, aunque tengas entrenamiento personal no estas para afrontar una misión por ti solo y más de este rango, te asignare un equipo ya formado y con más experiencia en el campo."

"Un equipo genial "pensó el ninja "Así conoceré nuevas personas y de mi edad, podre tener más amigo" Pensó con alegría rubio, él no tenía muchos amigos más allá de unas cuantas personas, su maestro y novia eran algo más allá que amigos en los consideraba como sus padres por eso no entraban en esa categoría, pero con esto tendría mas cercanos de su edad, los únicos que conoció y puedo llegar a considerar amigos de su edad hacía rato que no los veía por su entrenamiento y por qué ellos todavía estaban en la academia. "Eso será emocionante viejo no puedo esperar a mañana viejo"

"Entonces nos vemos mañana Naruto a las 06:00AM"

"Hasta mañana viejo"

Y muy a los lejos de ahí, un hombre de piel morena y cabello verdes oscuro tembló inconscientemente al sentir que algo malo le sucedería.

¿Y porque las Kibas temblaban de emoción?

Continuara….

 **################################################################################**

 **MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ME TARDE MUCHO PERO LO TERMINE ESTOY AGOTADO ES DE MADRUGADA EN MI PAIS, PERO MAÑANA MARTES YO NO TENGO CLASES HACI QUE BIENVENIDO SEA EL DIA, ME ESTOY YENDO POR LAS RAMAS.**

 **ESTARE TRATANDO DE SUBIR EL TERCERO EN MENOS TIEMPO, YA APARTIR TERMINA LO ESCRITO POR EL AUTOR ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA Toaneo07 Ver2.0., YA TENGO LAS IDEAS DE COMO CONTINUARLA, LE MANDO OTRO AGRADECIMIENTO AL SEÑOR AUTOR ORIGINAL POR PERMITIRME CONTINUARLA.**

 **BIEN COMO VERAN ALGUNAS BESES PONGO LAS TECNICAS EN EL DOBLAJE LATINO Y OTRAS EN ROMANJI, LES EXPLICARE ESO, ALGUNAS LAS ESCRIBIRE PERMANENTEMENTE EN LATINO, OTRAS EN ROMAJI Y ALGUNAS PRIMERO EN LATINO PASANDO A ROMANJI, Y VICEVERSA.**

 **DESDE LUEGO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, A SE ME OLVIDA ESTOY REESCRIBIENDO MI CROSSOVER DE NARUTO Y POKEMON YA QUE ADEMAS DE LA MALA ESCRITURA Y LA CARENCIA DE IDEAS, ME ESTABA METIENDO EN UN CALLEGON SIN SALIDA.**

 **HASTA LUEGO LOS SALUDA EL GENIO** _ **PLATEUS**_


End file.
